always the strong one
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: She's always the strong one, isn't she? But so what if they were never meant to be? Wind and water, the wind always did blow the waves. -NextGen- -DominiqueLorcan-


**always the strong one**

_Dominique/Lorcan_

**Prompts:** crumpled parchment, an embarrassing secret

Truthfully, Dominique Weasley had never been much of a Ravenclaw.

Sure, sometimes she could write poetry like nobody's business. But when it came down to it, writing a letter to Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander about how she was in love with him was something that wasn't within her repertoire.

Sighing, she pressed her quill to the paper once again.

_Dear Lorcan,_

_I know that we hardly ever talk, and you've always thought that I've been in love with Scorpius Malfoy since like third year, but I'm not. I'm actually in love with you_-

She grabbed the piece of parchment from her desk. Once again, she crumpled it into a ball and tossed it at the waste bin, where it bounced off of the rim and fell onto the floor, joining the pile of crumpled parchment surrounding it.

Frowning, she picked up the quill once again and began to write.

_Lorcan Scamander,_

_You know how Ravenclaws never date Slytherins? Well, I suppose that's for a reason, maybe. But fate's decided to trick me- yeah, I'm in love with you, and-_

She slammed down her quill, causing ink to leak onto her paper. Emitting a strange noise, she crumpled the paper once again, and hurled it at the wastebasket. Since she'd never been much of a Muggle basketball player, it bounced off again, leaving a pile of papers.

She decided to try one more time, and then give up. it seemed impossible to express her _feelings _to him.

_Hey, Lorcan,_

_Yeah, it's Dominique. That one girl that's the cousin to the girl that you're in love with (Lucy Weasley ring any bells?)_

_Anyway, I know it's her. It's always been __**her**__. But I just wanted to let you know, before the two of you have a premature marriage or something, that I'm in love with you. And no, it's not that stupid fake love, it's pretty real. Otherwise, I'd have forced myself to get over you or whatever by now. I'm a strong girl, normally. Too bad for downfalls like you._

_Not that I'm blaming you or anything. I'm just too Slytherin._

_Anyway, yeah, this is really Dominique, that Weasley Slytherin you never talk to, the one that's in love with Scorpius Malfoy._

_Again, I know it's Lucy. I know it's always been Lucy. _

_But I just thought I should let you know._

_From, _

_Dominique Hope Weasley_

Rolling her dark blue eyes again, she tossed this one at the rubbish bin, grinning at the audible sound it made. "Rubbish, Dominique Weasley," She muttered to herself. "Complete and utter rubbish, that's what you are."

"Dominique!" Molly stood at the door to the Slytherin common room, not bothering to come in. She was probably scared to- scared they'd hexed it with anti-Gryffindor hexes or something. But her blue-green eyes blazed with anger. "Dom, get yourself out here! I'm sitting _alone _at dinner with Scorp, Lys, Albus, and Lorcan because _you_ and _Rose _chose to skip dinner for some reason!"

Groaning, Dominique pushed herself up. "Fine, Molls, I'm coming."

"Good." Molly grinned, satisfied, and marched out. With a last glance at her piled up papers, Dominique exited the room. Most Slytherins weren't too nosy, preferring to keep to themselves, so her papers would probably lie unread.

Too bad she wasn't accounting for that _one _nosy Slytherin boy.

…_POV CHANGE…_

Lorcan Scamander was rushing down the hallway. He was already late for class, but out of the corner of his eye, he searched for dark brown braids in the form of Lucy Weasley. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Lorcan, mate," Scorpius breathed, holding out a few crumpled pieces of parchment. "Found these in the rubbish bin, thought you ought to read them."

Lorcan raised an eyebrow. "You go through the rubbish bin?"

"Not the point," Scorpius ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Just read them, Lorcan. I think they might… change you."

"_Change_ me?" Lorcan frowned, looking even more confused.

Scorpius just sighed and shoved the crumpled balls into Lorcan's hands, taking off running. The bell rung then, breaking Lorcan out of his trance.

"Oh, Merlin," Lorcan cursed, gripping the pieces of paper and running off.

His next class was, thankfully, History of Magic, so rather than sort of pay attention as he usually did (and he was one of the better students in the class, too), he read the letters under the table.

Once he read his name at the top of the paper, his eyes widened.

_Dear Lorcan… I'm in love with you…That Slytherin Weasley… Dominique Hope Weasley…_

"In love?" His mouth fell open.

"Mr. Scamander," Professor Binns reprimanded him. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir," Lorcan replied, slinking down in his seat. His thoughts raced.

_Dominique is in love with __**me**__? I always thought she was in love with Scorpius, so I suppose she makes a valid point there, but still! I'm in love with Lucy, right? __**Right**__? But I don't want to break her heart… dude, I'm thinking like a girl again. Lysander will tease me for ages… ooh, food._

Finally, the unnerving class was over, and Lorcan nervously approached Dominique.

"Hey, Dom," He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, Scorpius the scavenger was going through the rubbish bin in the Slytherin common room, and he found-"

"He found my letters, didn't he?" Dominique let out a long breath, looking disappointed. "And you read them."

"Yes, I did," Lorcan replied. "And I'm really sorry, but-"

"You're in love with Lucy," She interrupted again. "I told you, I know that already. I just thought that you should know that I'm in love with you too, though I can't imagine why."

"Me neither," Lorcan agreed. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. There was no sparks, nothing at all- not that he'd been expecting any. Because really, just the idea of it was absurd.

It was never meant to be the two of them.

But now that he knew her 'embarrassing secret', and now that all of that business was over, it was time to return to normal life.

Except not really, because knowing Lorcan, more would happen. He'd never been the dramatic type of guy, but it tended to follow him everywhere he went. It was like some dramatic teenage novel.

It was like the type of book that he would never finish.

But for now, book-obsessed Lorcan was just fine with that.

He cast her one last smile. "I'm sorry, Dom, but I can't do this. It's not Lucy- it's just that… I don't feel that way."

To her credit, Dom took it in stride. "It's okay."

But he could tell on the inside, it wasn't really.

_Dominique Weasley always was the strong one, wasn't she?_

But suddenly, he grabbed her arm, and brought his lips to hers again. And sure, there were no fireworks. There really seemed to be something _more_.

Once she broke away, Dominique breathed, "Lucy?"

"And?" Lorcan laughed against her lips.

Maybe it was never meant to be Dominique-and-Lorcan. But that didn't mean they shouldn't give it a try. Ravenclaw and Slytherin- wind and water- nothing special, but a nice mix nonetheless.

And she's still the strong one, because she breaks away first.

**A/N: Okay, that was absurd. Really, Dom/Lorcan? But oh well, it's over and done with. If you actually ship this, R&R and tell me, because I've never really heard of it before. If you don't, R&R anyway!**

**This was written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Non-Canon Competition with the prompts above **

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
